


Always a bridesmaid...

by AmberZ10



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: A two shot? Maybe? If that's a thing?, F/F, K so it wasn’t a one shot, Ok a 3-shot goddamn!, What else is new, but who knows, dani is a gay disaster and we love her for it, i'm unpredictable, jamie is a flirt, thinking this will just be a one shot because I have 30k other things to finish, wedding planner/florist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberZ10/pseuds/AmberZ10
Summary: This was her most important meeting of the week. Well, of course it wasn’t—OK, it was, but not for the reasons that inspired her heart to race, that cool sweat to form at the nape of her neck. Flowers were all important to a wedding, and the florist?—“Miss Clayton,” Jamie greeted, a wide smile gracing her lips, unruly brown hair hidden beneath a bandana, wearing a pair of overalls that truly had no business making Dani’s mouth water. “Nearly on time and armed with store-bought coffee? You flirt.”—all important to her.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma (mentioned), Rebecca Jessel/Peter Quint (mentioned)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 481





	1. Chapter 1

Dani was starting the day behind…again.

It seemed a permanent state of being at this point—late. How? She had no idea. She’d prided herself on her punctuality all throughout school, but her professional life was another story. There was simply a monumental amount of bullshit she had to take care of on a day to day basis.

Bullshit she loved, mind you. Bullshit details and specifics she had a knack for getting _just_ right. But bullshit all the same.

True, Dani could have sacrificed her vanilla latte to be right on time. Could have sacrificed the way her bangs swooped perfectly into place or her lipstick complimented the soft, wrinkle-free folds of her best peach blouse—but then what would she gain, really? A gold star for timeliness? That wasn’t what Dani wanted, not out of this particular meeting. But she was also awful at asking for what she wanted, so it seemed they’d be doomed to repeat this dance for all of eternity…or at least until there were no more weddings to plan, which seemed unlikely. In comparison to that scenario, eternity seemed a feasible reality.

This was her most important meeting of the week. Well, of course it wasn’t—OK, it _was_ , but not for the reasons that inspired her heart to race, that cool sweat to form at the nape of her neck. Flowers were all important to a wedding, and the florist?—

“Miss Clayton,” Jamie greeted, a wide smile gracing her lips, unruly brown hair hidden beneath a bandana, wearing a pair of overalls that truly had no business making Dani’s mouth water. “Nearly on time and armed with store-bought coffee? You flirt.”

—all important to her.

Dani let the shop door swing closed behind her, trying to starve the blush out of her cheeks by keeping her eyes on the coffee she was handing to Jamie, careful not to spill it (like last time).

“And not a drop on me,” Jamie congratulated her with a laugh as she took the cup. “To think, I wore my scrubbiest dungarees just in case.”

_Oh, lord please kill me._

“I’m still so _SO_ sorry about that,” Dani apologized for probably the 15th time.

“Oi, Dani!” Jamie rescued her from her shame spiral with an exclamation…and then a grin…“If I wanted ya in the woodshed, I’d take ya there myself, yeah?”…followed by a wink.

_Nevermind, don’t kill me, I finally have something to live for._

“I’d like that—I mean!—not the spanking, or—I’m sorry, you didn’t mean spanking—I just—about the apologizing. So I can stop apologizing,” Dani hadn’t even come close to sticking the landing. “Sorry—oh, shit, I did it again. Look, can we start over?”

Jamie bit her lip to contain what was probably meant to be a smirk, but Dani didn’t want to think about that (actually, she did, but she wanted to stop making an ass of herself first). “Certainly. Would ya like to take it completely from the top? Try the entrance again?”

Dani giggled at that; a girlish giggle she wished she could take back. When had she become so bad at this? “Let’s just…” she trailed off at Jamie’s expectant expression—one dark eyebrow raised; lips upturned subtly at the corners. “The Sharma wedding,” she decided it was best to cut her losses and move on at this point. “Did you see my email about the changes? I know I sent it pretty late, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Jamie rocked back on her heels, taking a sip of the coffee Dani had provided. “I got the email…and the text warnin’ me an email was incomin’…and then the next one, confirmin’ the email had been sent. You’re awfully thorough, you know that?”

“Sorry, it—too much?” Dani wondered, gripping the purse strap on her shoulder, needing something to anchor her. “Didn’t mean to, I don’t know, abuse the telly privileges.” She said the last part in the awful British accent that never failed to make Jamie laugh.

And laugh she did, shaking her head with a certain affection. “Mobile, love. I haven’t given you the chance to abuse my telly yet.”

 _Love…Yet…_ maybe she had managed to achieve something this morning.

“Right, well, I assume you read the email then,” Dani got them back on track.

“I did,” Jamie acknowledged with a sigh. “Some fairly substantial changes, I’d say.”

“Yes, hence the text message, and the email…”

“And the second text message?”

“Right,” Dani repeated, biting her lip. “Do you think you can have everything ready to go by Saturday?”

“I reckon it’ll take a little elbow grease, but I don’t see why not,” Jamie told her. “So long as the carnations for the peonies is the only substitution?”

Dani nodded, resolute. “Yes, I promise. This couple is a breeze, scout’s honor. Nothing like the Quints.”

Jamie crossed her arms at the memory of the last wedding they’d teamed up on. “That yelp review about dragged me under,” she lamented. “She wasn’t so bad, really. Practically perfect, as far as I could tell. It was the groom that made things a bloody nightmare.”

“Groomzillas happen,” Dani shrugged. “Glad you were there to help me through it, I was pretty close to punching him at the rehearsal dinner.”

“I’d’ave paid good money to see that,” Jamie chuckled, her brown eyes bright despite the hour. But still so soft, her gaze like caramel as it—. “Is that all, then?”

Dani blinked, yanked out of her musings and back to reality. “What?”

“Any more last minute near-disasters you needed to run by me?” Jamie clarified. “Or was that all for this mornin’?”

“Oh, no, that’s—that’s all,” Dani’s stance tightened, her smile following suit. “I just wanted to make sure I followed up in person…because I didn’t get a response…to my email…or my—my texts.”

Jamie took a breath in and a breath out, holding the floor, ever comfortable taking up as much space as she needed. Dani admired her for that. “Was a bit disappointed in them, to be honest.”

Dani’s stomach dropped, fingers clenching on the coffee she’d yet to take a sip of. “Oh?”

Shrugging, Jamie took a step towards her, leaving her own cup on the counter and uncrossing her arms to shove her hands in her pockets. “It’s nothin’, really…it’s just…when I give a pretty girl my number, and she texts me at one in the damn mornin’, I usually expect it’s for somethin’ other than work.”

 _Oh_.

“But aye, maybe I’m not as charmin’ or irresistible as I think I am. As _she_ seems to think I am,” she rephrased, “whenever she’s bustin’ into my wee shop just after the doors open, spillin’ coffee on my best flannel and givin’ me all her best clients.”

“No, you’re—shit,” Dani cursed, desperately willing this moment not to slip away like so many others before it. She quickly knelt to set her weekly planner, padfolio and coffee cup down on the ground to free her hands up. She then pulled her cellphone out of her purse, navigating to the contact she had saved under **Hot Florist (Jamie)**. Without verbally acknowledging Jamie further, she typed out a message, locking her phone as soon as it sent and waiting for Jamie’s to vibrate in her pocket.

Jamie, meanwhile, had yet to drop her gaze, though Dani noticed her smile was a little different than usual. Perhaps lacking some of the confidence she typically baked in. After lightly clearing her throat to fill the silence, Jamie checked her phone, biting her lip in response to the text she’d received, her cheeks reddening ever so slightly. The suggestion of a blush, really, but a blush all the same.

**Dani (flirt): I know I’m the one planning it, but the Sharma’s offered me a plus one for their wedding. We’ll be on the clock, but can I call you my date?**

Dani’s heart skipped a beat when she received Jamie’s response, despite the other woman still being right in front of her.

**Hot Florist (Jamie): There we are, was that so hard? It would be my pleasure ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I'm unpredictable.

If Dani could just go one day without feeling frazzled, that would be awesome.

Granted, this was _the big day_ , and _the big day_ s were always more anxiety inducing than the rest. In theory, the actual event should be the simplest part of planning a wedding because all the groundwork and arrangements should have been taken care of during the weeks (and oftentimes months) that preceded it. And yet, there was always _something_ that had to go wrong, some shit-show for Dani to scramble to take care of before the guests got to see the beautiful bride gliding down the aisle, her soon-to-be-husband awaiting her at the alter with a tear-soaked smile…

That was what people came to see, but it wasn’t what Dani’s clients paid her for. They paid her to make sure everything was perfectly splendid. That the venue was booked and prepped, the caterer was in place in time to serve food, that the seating arrangements avoided inciting a relational catastrophe, that not a single petal on a single bouquet or centerpiece arrangement was out of place, and yet…

It was a half hour until the guests were set to arrive, the bride was already tucked away in her dressing room, and—,

“Where the fuck are my flowers?!”

“Goodness, that eager, are we?”

Dani froze at the voice behind her. Both the voice she wished would whisper sweet nothings to her until the end of time, and the last one she wanted to hear in that moment.

_Shit. Shit shit shit._

The blonde slowly removed her headset, letting it settle around her neck before she turned around to face both the colleague she’d just insulted and her date to this wedding, which, in this case, happened to be the same woman. One Miss Jamie Taylor. Florist extraordinaire and the subject of every one of Dani’s fantasies.

“Jamie, I didn’t—um,” there was no way she was going to salvage this. “I’m so sorry, I just…it’s 4:30 and…I sounded like a massive bitch just then.”

Jamie shook her head, her curls loose around her shoulders, face bare of any makeup and wearing her company branded coveralls.

 _Maybe she forgot. That’s OK, that’s OK, you’re not gonna be able to relax tonight anyway_ , Dani reminded herself. _Probably not the best first date impression_.

“Nonsense, Miss Clayton, no apology necessary,” there was kindness in Jamie's expression, a genuine forgiveness and Dani thought she might melt. “We got held up at the service gate, is all. Seems the uniforms weren’t enough to get us in the door, had to provide credentials.”

_The credentials that are in my padfolio…which I’m holding in my hand…right now…that I was supposed to give to her on Tuesday…before I got distracted asking her out. Great._

“Anyway,” Jamie continued, turning to the two similarly outfitted men behind her. “Right, boys, chop chop. Can’t have the lady cross with us, today of all days.”

“I’m—Jamie, I’m so sorry, I—,”

“Could’a sworn I already warned ya about apologizin’,” Jamie had her hands on her hips, brow arched in Dani’s direction. “Either you’re a glutton for punishment or you didn’t hear me all that well the first time ‘round. You’ve got a lot on your plate, Dani. Cut yourself some slack, alright?”

The relief Dani felt at being granted grace like this wasn’t something she could put into words, so she simply exhaled, slowly, until her body no longer felt like it wanted to fly away. “Thank you,” she offered to Jamie, who only smiled in return, ducking her head just a little, lips twisting as she bit her cheek.

Dani was pretty sure no one had ever more perfectly balanced cute and sexy.

“I like this one best.”

“Hm?” Dani was yanked from her musings when Jamie spoke again.

Jamie indicated Dani’s outfit with a wave of her hand. “Of all your wedding looks, I like this one best,” she clarified.

“Oh, well, thank you,” Dani failed to contain her grin. And then, “I wore it for you,” was out before she could stop it.

But Jamie just nodded, biting her lip and letting her eyes roam her form with less apology before Dani could feel too self-conscious. “Nothin’ at all would be the ideal—,”

“These are gorgeous!” They were interrupted by the groom, Owen, who stood dressed in his tuxedo at the entryway, eyes wide at the flowers being wheeled in. “Dani, Jamie, you two really _rose_ to the occasion.”

Usually his bride-to-be, Hannah, took it upon herself to roll her eyes (while she laughed) at his truly awful puns, but she was otherwise preoccupied at the moment, so the responsibility fell to Dani. “Oh my God, you really can’t help yourself.”

“Oh, get clover it,” he waved her off, approaching the two women with a beaming grin. “This is all coming together better than we could have hoped. We truly can’t thank you enough.”

“Well, best be off, then,” was Jamie’s joking response. “You won’t find me accepting a compliment. Being an American, Dani here is far more practiced at that, and she’s the mastermind, anyway.”

“But Jamie, the flowers—,”

“Need setting up,” she cut him off with a pat on the shoulder. “Cheers, mate, and congratulations.”

Owen and Dani watched her walk away together, Dani’s mind still stuck on her near proposition. But that would have to wait, they were on the clock, after all.

The rest of the preparation was mercifully smooth. Turned out the flowers being a little late wasn’t a world-ending hiccup, and Jamie and her team worked double time to ensure everything was ready to go by the time the guests began filtering in from the reception hall, saving Dani from her usual five minutes til curtain headache.

She lost track of Jamie then, as she often did at that point in the proceedings. Usually it was when the florist returned to her shop, her services not required throughout the entirety of the event like Dani’s were.

Dani attempted to quell her disappointment at Jamie’s early departure, reminding herself that there were other nights, and there would be other nights. Other weddings, other…1am text messages…

She was standing alone, as she always did, at the back of the church, waiting for the bride to enter, when someone slipped in beside her, whispering “The flowers really are lovely this time ‘round, aren’t they?” so close to the shell of her ear that Dani shivered at the proximity.

Turning, she found Jamie standing there, a smirk on her lips, hair pulled into as elegant an up-do as she could manage at her length, one curl rebelling from its confines, falling to frame her face just so… and her dress…her dress…

“Jamie,” she breathed out, not able to grasp at anything more dignified. “You—I thought you—,”

“What, left?” Jamie frowned at that, looking mildly offended. “And left Dani Clayton without a date to this wedding? I think not.”

Dani managed a little laugh this time, her eyes traveling the length of Jamie’s neck, her skin nearly glowing for all its perfection…her delicate collar bone, slim waist, fabric hugging everywhere Dani had hoped to uncover. “You look…beautiful.”

“Yeah, I can scrub up when I need to,” Jamie was smiling now in a near-sincere acceptance of that compliment, of how Dani’s eyes poured over her. She was sure the mental undressing wasn’t exactly subtle… “Thank you,” she said, taking Dani’s hands and squeezing, gently, looking the blonde in the eye, brown meeting blue. “For the invite. I’ve been looking forward to this.”

“Me too,” Dani whispered, the heat from Jamie’s touch lighting a fire within her that only the bride’s entrance could have distracted her from.

And there it was, naturally. The music started up, the flower girl—appropriately named Flora—skipping out ahead of the wedding party, followed by the bride—Hannah—an absolute vision. And there was Owen, tears in his eyes, luminous smile on his face as he awaited her at the end of the aisle.

“This is my favorite part,” Dani murmured as Hannah neared the alter.

“What, the waiting?”

Hannah ascended the steps.

“Yes, right here,” Dani leaned nearer, watching Owen take her hands once she arrived. “Right before the vows start, in this silence here when they’re just looking at each other.”

They watched together, Dani and Jamie, and when Dani glanced over to gauge her reaction, it seemed Jamie understood, the silence just before… It was then Dani noticed that Jamie had yet to relinquish the grip on her hand, and while she absolutely wanted that grip, that touch everywhere, she’d settle for handholding in the interim, at least until they were outside the church.

Dani rarely had the chance to eat at the weddings she planned, but this couple had been insistent that she take a load off during dinner. When Dani protested, Owen had reminded her it was his restaurant doing the catering and therefore he was more than comfortable dealing with any issues should they arise (and he didn’t foresee any arising).

“Ya know,” Jamie began, her spoon swirling absently in her soup as she watched Dani reluctantly remove her headset. “It’s 2020, we have these things called ear buds, now? Yeah, stealthy little fuckers, and with better sound quality than that gadget you’re sportin’ from 1987.”

Dani nudged her shoulder playfully as she dropped the headset into her purse. “I’ll have you know that gadget from 1987 allows me to both take phone calls and tap into the radio frequencies of the various staffs.”

Raising an eyebrow, Jamie took a sip of the wine she’d been poured. “You do know this is a wedding, yeah? Not an active crime scene?”

Dani decided wine was probably a good idea. “OK, well, next time you need to manage a catering staff, an event staff, a venue staff and a supremely time consuming florist, let me know how that works out with your earbuds.”

“Time consuming, eh?” Jamie narrowed her eyes, lowering her glass back to the table. “Not sure it’s fair to bill me for time I spend occupyin’ your thoughts, love. I’m usually in and out of these things pretty quick…I think it’s you who lets me linger.”

Dani gazed at her for as long as she could manage before she had to look away, face burning, choosing to instead intently study the thread patterns in the tablecloth. “Guilty, maybe…though I couldn’t stand to look at your satisfaction right now.”

Jamie laughed at that, an altogether pleasant sound. One that made Dani’s stomach clench and inspired her attention to find its way back to Jamie’s eyes. They sparkled beneath the soft glow of the venue’s lighting and, not for the first time, it crossed Dani’s mind how badly she’d like to kiss her. “Well, here’s to Dani Clayton, then,” Jamie raised her glass. “She’s a bit of a weirdo. Bit clumsy. A terrible flirt and an absolute tease, to boot. But I’m glad to know her. I miss her when she leaves, and I think about her probably more than I ought to. Far more than what would be strictly professional, I’m afraid. She has the most delectable smile and the most contagious laugh and is certainly the only person who could get me excited to come to a stranger’s wedding, get me to waste hours of my time trying to decide which dress would most make her want to—,”

Dani launched nearly out of her seat, her hands gripping Jamie’s shoulders and lips cutting her off in a kiss that was far too sudden and passionate for public consumption. But Dani couldn’t find it in her to care even for a moment, even the slightest bit. Because Jamie was kissing her back, hands on Dani’s elbows, holding her there, close to her, against her…Dani had never been kissed like this before and she was not about to let the opinions of the strangers seated at their table, who were at this point openly staring, ruin it.

What finally did get Dani to, reluctantly, pull away was the liquid that dripped onto her leg. Red liquid, once she checked. Liquid from the wine glass Jamie had been holding, the one Dani had accidently knocked out of her hand in her rush to make it known how badly she wanted her.

“I said a bit clumsy, didn’t I?” Jamie snickered, helping Dani to her feet. “Sorry, folks,” she addressed the table. “Spare a napkin?”

10 minutes later, Dani’s back was pressed hard against the bathroom door, Jamie’s hands gripping and pushing and pulling and squeezing, her mouth traveling from Dani’s lips, to her jaw, her neck, her ear and back again. “This is the—this is the least professional thing I’ve ever—I’ve ever done,” she panted between kisses, her words threatening to devolve into incomprehensible moans with every rock of Jamie’s thigh against her.

Jamie slowed then, her breathing ragged against Dani’s neck, gathering herself for a response. “I imagine protecting our livelihoods would be the smart move here.”

“Yes,” Dani agreed with a shaky exhale, willing her hips to cease their insistent rhythm, terrified this moment would slip away from them. “But I’d like to be invited back to your place…as soon as we’re off the clock, I mean. In case I haven’t—in case that’s not—we could go to mine if it’s more conv—I want you; I don’t care where.”

With a little groan at their momentary loss of contact, Jamie reached over to the bathroom counter, grabbing her cellphone to fire off a quick text. Dani’s vibrated where it’d been discarded by the sink. 

**Hot Florist (Jamie): fancy a drink at mine?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue, of sorts. I just love them, I guess.

Dani had always found it difficult, asking for what she wanted. Couldn’t bear the thought of being an inconvenience, didn’t want to take up that much space, not when she was already a burden. A frustrating childhood insecurity she never grew out of. 

What she needed, though? That wasn’t a problem. It was what made Dani good at her job, what had saved her from a loveless marriage, and had gotten her back here, to Jamie’s apartment. 

And here, with her hands twisting in the sheets, teeth clamping down on a pillow to muffle her cries of pleasure for the benefit of the patrons of the pub downstairs, Dani found this was a matter of need. 

It wasn’t long before the pillow and the common decency she’d attempted to hang onto were forgotten. Actually, _decency_ was the last thing on Dani’s mind with Jamie’s fist knotted in her hair like that, two fingers thrusting into her from behind, aided by the perhaps unconscious chase of her hips. 

“You can’t stop, you can’t--ff--God, Jamie, please don’t stop, I promise I’ll come.” 

The grunt of exertion and arousal she got in response was enough to tighten Dani’s grip on the bedspread, nearly pulling the sheet off the corner of the mattress. Then Jamie was adding another finger and Dani was almost too wet to notice. Almost. 

“ _Jamie_ ,” she whined--OK, she probably screamed. And then she was coming undone for the...third? Time that night? Body shaking (convulsing, really) as Jamie’s movements slowed and eventually ceased. 

Dani gradually managed to relax her hand from its clenched position, guiding it beneath her own body and between her legs to gently remove Jamie’s fingers from her, resulting in a gasp that Jamie chuckled at. A sated, self-congratulatory sort of chuckle that Dani almost resented. Almost. But mostly she just found it really fucking hot, how pleased Jamie seemed with herself at what was clearly an exemplary performance. 

The brunette moved slowly up Dani’s spine, kissing her flushed skin with gentle, soothing lips, helping her back down to earth. She used her teeth once she reached Dani’s shoulder, biting gently, playfully, and Dani shivers, giggles, breathes…

“How was the woodshed, then?” Jamie joked, lips smoothing over her bite marks before relinquishing her own weight, settling on the bed beside Dani, hand resting on her lower back. 

“Um,” Dani turned her head on the pillow to face Jamie, unable (or unwilling) to move much more than that, her train of thought momentarily jumping the tracks at the visual reminder that Jamie-- _the_ Jamie, the object of her affection and lustful infatuation for the last 6 months, at least-- just did _that_ with her. To her. Come for her, because of her-- _shit, what was the question?_ She had to be careful here, as an attempt at something sincere in response would undoubtedly end up with her admitting something insane like _I’m pretty sure I’m already in love with you_. Best to match Jamie’s tone, she thought. “I mean, I have some notes. For next time.” 

“Some notes?” Jamie scoffed, propping herself up on her elbow, forcing Dani’s eyes to her gloriously bare chest once more, not bristling at the reference to ‘next time’, thank God. “What, are you gonna jot them down in your damn padfolio?” 

Dani laughed, feeling so...at peace. Warm, held, seen, satisfied. “Mm, as soon as you leave, yeah.” 

“As soon as I leave?” Jamie joined in her laughter. “Dani, this is my house.” 

_Oh, right._ She’d be the one leaving. And so, wanting to prolong the blissful moments before the inevitable, she asked, “What about you?” 

“I reckon my forearm will need icing tomorrow...and perhaps my groin,” Jamie leaned forward to bump their foreheads together, her breath on Dani’s lips. “Afraid you’ve wrung me out, Miss Clayton.” 

“Is that...is that a bad thing?” 

“Seeing as how I’ve been wanting you in this bed since the moment I first laid eyes on you and every moment since--no, Dani, it’s not a bad thing.” Jamie’s kiss was slow, then. Indulgent. Practiced and oh so natural. Like they’d been doing this all their lives. “Better than all my fantasies. Exceeded my wildest expectations. Everything I could have possibly hoped for.” 

Dani blushed, what else could she do, really? With Jamie looking at her like that, brown eyes smoldering into her, naked body still covered in the thin sheen of sweat they’d worked up together, words dripping from her lips like poetry. 

“Will you stay?” Jamie asked, voice rough with an exhaustion Dani just realized, hand moving to brush the hair from Dani’s eyes. “I have an early meeting tomorrow, but I can reschedule, I’m sure she’ll be understanding.” 

_Yes, I want to stay, please, God, let me stay._ “Oh, Jamie, no, you don’t have to--you shouldn’t have to--I wouldn’t want to get in the way of--,” 

“Can we reschedule?” 

“Huh?” 

“The Bennett consult,” Jamie grinned. “Can we reschedule so I can take you to breakfast?” 

Dani blamed her three orgasms for the absolute space cadet routine she was putting on. “I’m your early meeting,” she realized--remembered. Why in the world had she scheduled the Bennett consultation for a Sunday, again? Besides the fact she’d obviously wanted to see Jamie again as soon as humanly possible? “I mean, I’ll have to confer with the planner and the padfolio.”

“Consult with whoever’s on the other end of that headset?”

“That’s right,” Dani bit her cheek to suppress her giggle. 

“Make sure to jot those notes down while you’re at it,” Jamie snuggled forward, wrapping the blankets around them. “Desperate for your feedback.” 

“You’re perfect,” Dani said, unable to play coy any longer, her sincerity racing her embarrassment, trying to stop her mind from assigning this any permanence, trying to stay here, in this moment, rather than in breakfast the next day--in an infinite number of breakfasts and just as many nights like this one. Nights with Jamie’s lithe form curled around her, holding her, core aching from want, need and use. She could get used to this. A little too easily, probably. But maybe there was no such thing as too easy, not when it came to Jamie. Maybe it was just...right. 

Jamie gave a little shrug in response, that smirk finding its way back to her lips, the one Dani had so badly wanted to lick from her face in the months between their meeting and this moment. “Only practically.” 


End file.
